Enemy is my friend
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: Jim found a friend and doesn't like logic well when making new friend didn't went smoothly.


**A/N: **I don't own characters. This one shot of short story.

**Enemy is my friend**

Days aren't ordinary to Jim, he felt his body might be disintegrate, if don't think something soon. He had sent Enterprise to many places and swore felt like he was in space of table, as that guilt card had him. Suddenly, for no reason, they found out they are in other dimension as he visualized, leap to the world of war which he wished he didn't bounce across it. The planet below reminding him of Starfleet, but it was a new different world. The world of future which trying to bringing balance by new Federation member and ways directly involved in war. Does it remind you of any movie?

It does, that is Star War. And the planet they see doesn't resemble of it. What the problem is, Jim got himself separated from group, and heard shooting before launched himself open with phaser out, before found himself pointing by new weapons of their Federation members. His sudden appearance had thrown them off guard, but when they noticed phaser, they pointed their kind of weapon at him, which is longer than his. He was standing alone facing unknown enemy in new planet.

"We're not going to kill you. Hope you able to live through interrogation." the stranger sneered. "Cuff him."

If he was going handcuffed soon, Enterprise friends are going to risk their life rescuing Jim. Jim hated idea to have this habit repeating, of being rescuing.

"Look, I'm just explorer." Jim had a feeling, if he said he was a captain, it won't help.

The stranger just looked at him with bored look. "Any one can say that."

"Will you believe, there are other universe and galaxy you had not seen yet?" Jim asked slowly.

That got stranger to pause. It did caught his attention.

"You should know better than landing here giving a notion to ambush, and you done a poor job. I am not convinced."

"Well, doesn't it screwed. But then, think about it: one person against six person of a group? You just made laughing-stock."

The stranger's jaw dropped open by his comment.

"Seriously? You just offended by one person standing here, before throwing phaser away, and find out there's no other weapon. Does it mean something?"

It got captor to grit his teeth, but Jim continued cautiously. "Well, friend?" He giving him a best smile.

"If we drop the weapon will you not make attempt to escape? This is leeway I can made for you so don't push it."

"Fine. I pinky promise."

"Gawd. I just find a person who is childish. I'm hell lot nutters to think he's the enemy..." the stranger just muttered.

"You're not going to chain me, aren't you?"

"Shut up, one more sentence can change my mind."

"Okay."

"Walk with me."

Jim bobbed his head, then made to follow. A random question popped up by his new friend. "Do you by chance have met Doctor Who?"

He looked strangely at him. "My surname isn't Who... If it is answer you look for."

"Take it I didn't ask," the stranger quickly muttered. "Call me Senator Hondo."

"Captain Jim Kirk-" Hondo suddenly looked alarmed with surprise. Jim noticed image of him faded away, noticed all articles started transported with holo rings. "-of Enterprise. Gah, this is not fair, Scotty!"

He just found out he was on the transporter pad.

"'cuse me?"

"It's unbelievable! I nearly made a friend with a new enemy!" Jim howled. "Now my friend, turned into enemy!"

"Sorry, captain, rescue is in order," Scotty smirked. Outside of transporter pad, stood Spock and McCoy together, McCoy heard the comment and snorted of amusement, hearing Jim's outburst.

"I'm such a jerk for doing that," Jim said, looked gloomy.

"I apologize if this indirectly causing you distress, Captain, but I have news you like to hear. We've found right equation will send us back to our galaxy as Chekov figure out with his mathematical skill we're going to use it soon, and we had not made our next step to planet. I urge you not to return, as we set inappropriate model for them I did not know, as we unknowingly make you break protocol, please forgive us captain. I think it's highly chance they will shoot us in sight, if set foot again on planet."

"Spock, why are you always dead right about it?"

"Because their move are predictable, and never gone wrong?" suggested Spock politely.

"Yeah, well, possibly they want to tie me to stake, or something, if return. Anyway, now I'm aboard." Jim said as he stepped out of transporter pad. "This is shortest trip I ever meet with Senator Hondo. Let's head, to Bridge."

Spock looked at him with curiosity. "What do you having in mind?"

McCoy groaned. "I don't like your look, Jim."

Jim just smiled wider.

"Okay, let's go. Well, I'm thinking ejecting shuttlepod with a flaming banner down of retraction words..."


End file.
